you're my favourite song
by make me a fairy
Summary: une série de one-shot de Maxerica, tous inspiré de chansons


**_Bonjour! Voici la première histoire de ce recueil, un petit OS post The One, inspiré par la chanson Perfect d'Ed Sheeran. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire :)_**

* * *

 _I found a love for me_

 _Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_

 _Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_

 _Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

De son bureau, à sa fenêtre, il peut la voir dans le jardin. Elle semble si heureuse en ce moment, rigolant avec sa meilleure amie, sa belle chevelure rousse se balançant avec ses pas. Ces derniers mois n'avaient pas été faciles pour eux. Le mariage arrivait à grand pas, n'ayant plus que deux semaines avant ce dernier, et en plus de tout cela, ils avaient dû s'adapter tous les deux à la vie de monarque. Il était roi maintenant, ne pouvant plus compter sur ses parents. Et bientôt elle serait sa reine. Il n'aurait jamais cru, au cours de sa vie, un jour rencontré une femme aussi exceptionnelle. Bien sûr, elle avait ses défauts, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il était lui-même parfait. Elle était toutefois parfaite pour lui.

\- Votre Majesté? s'éleva une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour voir une servante lui souriant timidement avec dans ses mains un plateau de thé. Il lança un dernier regard à sa fiancée dans le jardin avant de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau, remerciant la jeune servante qui venait de lui apporter sa boisson chaude d'après-midi.

* * *

' _Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was_

 _I will not give you up this time_

 _But darling, just kiss me slow_

 _Your heart is all I own_

 _And in your eyes you're holding mine_

Son rire cristallin s'élève à ses oreilles et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Non loin de lui, dans la salle de bal, son épouse discutait avec sa petite soeur. Il s'agissait de la réception suivant la cérémonie de leur mariage. Ses yeux ne pouvaient plus quitter la silhouette de sa reine et il dût s'excuser auprès du garde avec qui il était en conversation avant de se diriger vers elle. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il l'avait presque laissé lui filer entre les doigts. Heureusement, la vie s'était chargée de lui faire comprendre que tout cela était une énorme erreur avant qu'il ne puisse gâcher leur deux vies.

Passant ses bras autour de la taille fine de son épouse, il ne put manquer le regard attendri de la jeune May en voyant cela.

\- Comment vas-tu, ma charmante épouse?

Elle se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face, souriante comme jamais.

\- Merveilleusement bien, répondit-elle avant de déposer un simple baiser sur ses lèvres.

Ses yeux brillaient, lui démontrant tout le bonheur qu'elle ressentait de pouvoir enfin officiellement dire qu'il était entièrement à elle.

* * *

 _Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_

 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_

 _I found a love to carry more than just my secrets_

 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_

\- Maxon! Maxon, repose-moi tout de suite, s'éleva la voix de la jeune reine entre deux éclats de rire.

Sans crier gare, son époux venait de la balancer par-dessus son épaule. Ils venaient de sortir de table après le dîner et elle avait osé lui proposer qu'ils retournent ensemble dans leurs bureaux pour travailler sur la nouvelle proposition au sujet de l'avancement de la dissolution des castes. Cela était inconcevable pour le jeune roi et il avait insisté que son épouse retourne plutôt dans leurs appartements. Le médecin avait été clair. Elle devait se reposer et s'acharner sur un travail qui pouvait attendre au lendemain pour être complété était hors de question.

Il ne la reposa sur ses pieds qu'une fois près de l'escalier débouchant sur le couloir qui mènerait à sa chambre.

\- Le docteur a été clair America, tu as besoin de repos, dit-il en la regardant sérieusement.

Elle glissa sa main sur la joue de son époux, caressant celle-ci avec son pouce. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être attendrie par l'inquiétude qu'il montrait à son égard. Depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse, il passait son temps à s'inquiéter à son sujet, s'assurant encore plus de son bien-être. La venu de leur premier enfant le rendait encore plus amoureux, ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible.

\- Je vais bien Maxon, le rassura-t-elle, son regard plongé dans le sien. On va bien.

* * *

 _We are still kids but we're so in love_

 _Fighting against all odds_

 _I know we'll be alright this time_

 _Darling, just hold my hand_

 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_

 _I see my future in your eyes_

\- Maman, regarde! s'exclame la petite voix du jeune Ahren.

Ce dernier s'amusait avec son oncle Gerad, jouant avec un ballon. America regarda son fils marquer un but, entre deux cônes. Son plus jeune frère était maintenant un jeune adolescent et son fils semblait vouloir faire tout ce qu'il faisait, l'admirant visiblement. La jeune reine avait aujourd'hui la visite de sa famille. Sa mère était avec May en train de coiffer la petite Eadlyn, alors que Gerad, Ahren et Kile, le fils de Marlee, jouaient ensemble. Marlee était assise aux côtés de sa meilleure amie. Tout ce beau tableau faisait chaud au coeur à regarder pour la reine. Il n'aurait peut-être manqué que la présence de son époux qui était en ce moment en réunion avec certains conseillers.

Après un temps, une figure dans la porte attira le regard d'America. Elle rencontra le regard de son mari en se retournant et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Se levant discrètement, elle alla le rejoindre.

\- Comment était la réunion? lui demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune roi glissa sa main sur la taille de son épouse, son pouce caressant le ventre légèrement arrondi de celle-ci, portant leur troisième enfant.

\- Longue sans toi à mes côté, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa reine.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement face à cette remarque.

* * *

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_

 _With you between my arms_

 _Barefoot on the grass_

 _Listening to our favourite song_

 _When I saw you in that dress_

 _Looking so beautiful_

 _I don't deserve this_

 _Darling, you look perfect tonight_

Assise au bord de la fenêtre, quelque chose dans le jardin attira l'attention d'Eadlyn. La pluie tombait à torrent alors cela l'étonna que quelqu'un soit à l'extérieur en ce temps. Ce qui l'étonna encore plus fut le fait qu'elle remarqua que ces deux personnes étaient en fait ses parents. Ceux-ci semblaient danser, sous la pluie, souriant comme jamais. La chevelure rousse de sa mère était trempée, tout comme sa robe de jour bleue pastel. Malgré leur allure bien loin de celle typique des monarques qu'ils étaient, Eadlyn ne les avait jamais vu aussi heureux en dehors de leur moment de famille.

Rapidement, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Eadlyn, imitant celui de ses parents.


End file.
